Somebody's Baby
by Hatake Sakura Love
Summary: Shikamaru is a single father trying to raise his daughter after the death of his wife. How did this little girl change his life? Though when a mission requires him to move to Suna for a while, he sees his former love and... wait what? REWRITE R
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**AN: Okay so I know its been a while since I have done anything with my stories so I decided that I am going to go back and rewrite my stories and make them even better. **

**Again I give a warning this chapter will probably make you cry and please don't bitch me out about what happens I have no problems against certain characters but in order for my story to progress this has to happen. Also this is no longer a ShikaHina story.**

**Disclaimer: Any way I do not own Naruto. I own this plot and the new chacters…**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was nearing six o'clock and Shikamaru now 21, was waiting in Ino's living room. Waiting for her to finish getting ready for their date. Shikamaru had been dating Ino for about a year now. Before that he had been dating Temari but for some reason she ended their relationship without giving him a real reason. All she said was that some things were happening and she didn't have time for a relationship and for them to move on. Yes, Shikamaru had been upset about their break up but there wasn't too much he could do about it as much as he wanted. He just watched as Temari walked out of his life. Since then he hadn't heard or seen much of her and that was nearly a year and a half ago.

But now he was dating Ino and today was her birthday. He promised her he'd take her somewhere special even if it was troublesome. Tonight he was taking her to a very fancy restaurant where unknown to Ino was a surprise party waiting for her. Shikamaru looked down at his black slacks and pulled a white thread off. If Ino saw it she'd go anal about him looking perfect. The thread came from his white button up. Adjusting his purple tie he unbuttoned his coat for it was getting hot in her living room. If it were him he wouldn't be wearing a purple tie but it was Ino's favorite color and this was her day. Shikamaru reached into his coat pocket and grabbed hold of a small velvet box. Tonight was the night that he'd…

"Shikamaru I'm ready," called Ino as she walked out of the bed room. A lavender strapless dress hugged her upper body and then fell loosely from her waist to just under her knees. She wore matching colored heels and her hair was in a French twist.

Shikamaru blushed lightly and cleared his throat. "You look beautiful Ino," he said as he kissed her cheek as she walked over to him.

Ino smiled at him. "I know," she said with a cheeky smile. "Well shall we go? Don't want to be late."

Shikamaru nodded and led her out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. Ino had given him a spare key to her apartment about six months back when she was on a mission and needed someone to take care of her plants. Damn she had a lot, as Shikamaru recalled watering plants all throughout her apartment. Ino laced her arm with Shikamaru's as they walked down the street.

Never in her life would Ino ever had believed herself to actually be dating this lazy cloud gazer but over the years she found herself to be slowly falling in love with this lazy, yet very handsome man. Her crush for Sai died when she realized he really wasn't that interested in her. Over the years Shikamaru had grown quiet a bit. He now stood about 6'2" where she was only 5'6" and he lost his boyish features even more so then when he was fifteen. He had started to work out more as he became a jounin and now sported a very nice body not that his body was bad when they were young. He was always thing but now his muscles really showed. Also, Shikamaru wasn't as lazy as he used to be but still lazy non the less.

Ino on the other hand had finally decided to drop her diet and eat a little more after she was diagnosed with anorexia. She had grown into her body more and was now a complete woman. Her father was very proud when she became a prized medic ninja just like Sakura had. She still worked in her family's flower shop but that was to be expected when she wasn't on missions or at the hospital.

The two of them walked for about fifteen minutes before they reached the restaurant. Shikamaru smiled at Ino and side stepped her till he was on her right side. He wrapped his left arm behind her and covered her eyes with his hand. He reached out his right hand and started to open the door.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing? Uncover my eyes," pouted Ino.

Shikamaru just smirked and led her into the restaurant. "Ready Ino?" he asked as he kissed her cheek and uncovered her eyes. Ino opened her eyes to see…

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Ino!" yelled the Rookie Nine, Gai's team and even two of the sand siblings as well as their old teachers.

Ino turned to Shikamaru. "You…?"

Shikamaru smiled and kissed her. "I had a little help but yes. Happy Birthday Ino," he said.

Ino giggled and hugged him before she ran over to her friends. She hugged each and everyone of them.

"This is so great!" she laughed as Naruto gave her a big hug, rocking her slightly from side to side. Sasuke glared lightly and as soon as Naruto pulled away from the blonde girl, Sasuke grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him to his chest.

"Mine," was all he said and Ino laughed. Naruto and Sasuke came out to their friends that they were gay not long after Sasuke's return to Konoha. No one really minded though. Sure it was a little unsettling at first but the two boys were still themselves and that's all that mattered. Naruto blushed and looked at Sasuke before biting his arm a little.

"Grrr," growled Naruto playfully.

Sasuke just looked at him. "Stop that, dobe," he said. Naruto stopped biting and pouted. Everyone laughed at them. Sasuke shrugged and sat down where he pulled Naruto into his lap.

"GAH! Teme!" Naruto turned a glare at Sasuke. The black haired boy in question just kissed the blond boy to make him shut up earning him the pleasure of making the blonde's face turn beat red.

"AH! Gross, get a room you two. We don't need to see that," said Kiba as he wrinkled his nose. Everyone laughed but Naruto and Sasuke glared at Kiba.

Ino laughed and walked over to Gaara. She smiled at him and bowed. "Thank you for coming Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded. "Temari talked me into it and this isn't a formal meeting so just call me Gaara."

Ino nodded and looked around. "Speaking of Temari… Where is she?" she looked back at Gaara.

The red head looked at her and put his hands in his pockets. "She is on a mission and couldn't make it."

Ino nodded. She jumped a little when Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her and escorted her to the table.

As they all sat down and ordered their dinner is when the conversations really got started. They all talked about recent missions and how their lives were going. Naruto and Sasuke were finally able to get a gay marriage license and decided to get married sometime next year. Naruto was also to be the next Hokage once Tsunade retired. Kankuro even took it upon himself to tease Shikamaru about when he used to date Temari. Shikamaru just shrugged his teasing off. It did bother him a little for he did still feel something for the puppet masters sister.

Hinata and Neji had finally gotten on good terms and now Neji is following his cousin around most of the time, watching her like a hawk. You could occasionally find Hinata actually snapping at Neji to leave her alone (especially when she has to use the bathroom). He usually stands outside the door and waits till she's done, which really urks her. Tenten and Lee thought this absolutely hilarious especially when Hinata would read him the Riot Act and make him look ashamed.

Not long after their meal was over was it time to open presents. Lee gave her a pair of orange leg warmers… like she'd ever where them but she said thanks anyway and tried to be nice. Sasuke got her a very stylish dark blue training out fit while Naruto got her arm bands to match the leg warmers. Ino had rolled her eyes at this but put on a nice smile.

Sakura got her a pretty diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. On the back of the of the charm she had Ino-pig and Shika forever with a silly face on it making Ino laugh. She also got her a gold plaque that said 'Yamanaka Ino, Second best Medic Nin in Konoha.' Ino screeched at Sakura and pouched Naruto.

"What did I do?" pouted Naruto as he was being comforted by his boyfriend.

Sai painted her a picture of Shikamaru… naked and emphasis on the penis.

Ino looked at him then to Shikamaru. "When did you pose for this?"

Shikamaru glared at Sai. "I didn't."

Sai girnned. "I'm ANBU," and he started to sneak away but found out he couldn't move.

"Kage mane no jutsu, success," said Shikamaru. Ino got up and beat the crap out of Sai who now lay unconscious on the floor.

"Ino, Shika, Cho," said Ino.

Chouji looked at her. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you're standing in front of the exit," said Shikamaru as he brushed his hands together and relaxed in his chair. Chouji looked behind him.

"So I am…" said Chouji with a smile.

Everyone laughed and Ino opened the rest of her gifts. Kiba and Neji had combined their gifts into one. They two of them had composed a song for Ino. Neji got up and moved to the piano in the restaurant which surprised everyone for they didn't know he played. Kiba pulled a violin out from underneath the table. Wait… Kiba plays the violin? Since when? Were the thoughts going through everyone's mind. The two of them began playing while everyone smiled and watched till it was over. When it was, the two boys smiled at Ino and Kiba gave her a kiss on the cheek with a simple 'Happy Birthday'. Neji smirked and took Kiba's bow for his violin and hid it behind his back.

Kiba turned to get his instrument. "Hey where's my… Neji you bastard give it back!" yelled Kiba. Apparently this has happened before. Neji whipped out the bow and started conducting with it.

"Do di do di do," said Neji before he was tackled by Kiba. Well… music does bring people together… in the most unusual ways. When it came to being with friends Neji and learned to loosen up and actually had a sense of humor sometimes. Shino got Ino a purple silk head band with a silk butterfly on it, in place of a flower. The sand's siblings gift was actually reserving the entire restaurant for this party which Ino thanked them each with a hug.

Ino's father dropped in only to see Neji and Kiba wrestling. He walked over to his daughter and gave her a kiss. "Happy Birthday Baby," he said as he handed her a long box with purple wrapping paper and a white bow.

"Thank you Dad," she said as she started to open the box. Opening the box she saw a beautiful strapless white dress that came to just below the knees. It had white lace at the collar and bottom of the dress and strappy white heels to go with it.

"Oh Daddy this is beautiful. Thank you," she squealed and hugged her father.

Hinata got Ino a pair of white gloves as Tenten gave her a veil. Chouji got her a bouquet of white roses.

"You guys these are beautiful but, when will I use these?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Maybe this will explain it," he said. Ino watched as Shikamaru pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her. Ino gasped as he opened the box and there sat a beautiful heard shaped diamond ring set in a band of gold. Two small amethyst sat beside the diamond. Ino looked at Shikamaru who had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yamanaka Ino, will you marry me?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. Ino squealed and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru making him fall on his butt.

"Yes!" she said happily as she kissed him on the lips. Everyone laughed.

Inoichi, Ino's dad, was all teary eyed. "I have to tell Shikaku," he said as he left to find Shikamaru's father.

As they party went on there was music and dancing and lots of laughs especially at Sasuke's expense seeing as how Naruto had one too many sips of sake and was now trying to rip off Sasuke's shirt to get to his chest.

After hours of spending time with friends it was time for the party to end. Shikamaru took Ino back to her apartment.

They stopped at the door and Shikamaru fumbled with the keys, as it was a little hard when you had a girl sucking at your neck. As soon as he got the door open he pulled Ino with him, shutting and locking the door behind them. The two of them made there way over to Ino's room where she pushed Shikamaru down on the bed.

Shikamaru stared up at his new fiancée as she climbed over top of him and made fast work of his shirt and tie. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her onto her back so that he was on top. He trailed kisses down her neck starting from her ear and sucked gently at the spot which her neck met her shoulder.

"Shikamaru…"

****

The next morning Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly and rolled over. His arms wrapped around Ino's waist as the blonde girl slept soundly. The boy smiled at her and looked at her left hand where his ring sparkled on her finger. Shikamaru nuzzled the back of Ino's neck and kissed her shoulder. A soft moan came from the girl as she opened her eyes and turned to get a better look at him.

"Morning Shika," she said as she kissed his lips.

"Morning Love," replied Shikamaru. He kissed her nose and she giggled. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

Ino smiled. "Wonderful."

Shikamaru kissed her nose. "Hungry?" Ino nodded and rolled back over. Shikamaru got out of bed and pulled on some pants before walking out into the kitchen.

After about a half hour, Shikamaru had managed to make eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, home-fries, and placed two glasses of orange juice on the table.

"Ino, it's ready," he called and watched as Ino walked out of the bedroom wearing underwear and his shirt. He smirked and kissed her temple.

Ino sat down. "Thank you Shikamaru," she said.

**Two weeks later…**

Ino sat in the bathroom of Shikamaru's small apartment. The two of them had finally moved in with each other. Ino had moved into Shikamaru's apartment and had thrown out all his furniture for they were worn and as she put it 'Disgusting'. She had then proceeded to drag Shikamaru to the store and bought all new furniture much to his wallet's dismay.

So here she was sitting in the bathroom staring at a white pregnancy test. Ino was late for her period which was unusual so she thought she'd look to see if she was pregnant. Shikamaru was in the living room trying to stay calm for he knew why Ino was in the bathroom. She had been ranting that morning that her period was late and that she might be pregnant.

"Take a test," was what he had told her and she had quickly run to the store to buy a test then locked herself in the bathroom as soon as she got back. So here was Shikamaru sitting on the couch channel surfing, which he rarely ever did, and his right leg was bouncing lightly on the ball of his foot.

After fifteen minutes Ino came rushing out of the bathroom. "Shikamaru!" she yelled making the man jump.

"What?"

"It's blue, it's blue! We're going to have a baby!" Ino was beaming from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé as he stood up. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino and kissed her.

"That's great!" he said as he kissed her again. Things were falling into place so well. He couldn't of asked for anything more perfect… though the wedding would have to be pushed up seeing as they would want to be married before the baby was born.

Now that was troublesome…

**Six weeks later… (making it two months)**

Shikamaru and Ino stood at the alter reciting their wedding vows as friends and family sat in the pews in the small church. Shikamaru didn't want a huge wedding and surprisingly neither did Ino. So they were having their wedding in a small church with their friends and family. Tsunade-sama was leading the preceding.

"Nara Shikamaru, do you take Yamanaka Ino to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?" said the Hokage as she looked at him.

Shikamaru nodded. "I do."

"And do you Yamanaka Ino take Nara Shikamaru to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?"

Ino was smiling at Shikamaru. "I do."

Tsunade nodded as Shikamaru and Ino exchanged their wedding rings. "Shikamaru, you may now kiss the bride."

Shikamaru nodded to Tsunade and wrapped his arms around Ino, kissing her gently on the lips. Their friends whooped, hollered, and cheered as both Shikamaru's and Ino's mothers started crying. Inoichi and Shikaku patted each other on the back and shook hands.

As the two newly weds walked back down the isle everyone through white petals above their heads and soon it was off to the reception.

**Seven months later…**

Shikamaru walked into the apartment, unzipping his jounin vest. He had just gotten off of work and was looking forward to Ino's cooking. A delicious smell filled his nose. Ah… It was spaghetti night. His wife's sauce was the best he'd ever tasted and he always had more than one bowl.

As he walked into the house he saw his wife sitting on the couch. She had a hand on her swollen stomach and she was singing to the unborn child. They had found out months ago that they were having a little girl and had decided to name the child Koneko.

Shikamaru leaned against the living room doorway and listened to Ino's song.

**(Listen to Beautiful Wish from the Anime: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pure)**

Shikamaru smiled. Ever since Ino had been showing that she was pregnant she had been singing this song to the baby all the time. It was her lullaby for their baby and it was a beautiful song. Stepping into the living room Shikamaru kissed Ino's cheek.

"Hello," he said.

Ino turned her head and smiled at him. "Hey, about time you got home," she said as Shikamaru helped her off the couch. "Come on, dinner's been ready for about fifteen minutes now. Why are you late?"

Shikamaru shrugged and helped Ino to the table. "I got held up filing paper work," he sighed. "Troublesome…"

Ino giggled as she sat down and started eating.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes into dinner when Ino let out a small scream. Shikamaru who had been drinking at the time nearly choked and looked at his wife.

"What is it?" he asked. Ino was sort of hunched over holding her stomach.

"T-the baby," she stuttered.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "She's coming?" he asked. Ino nodded and he cursed under his breath. Shikamaru got up and quickly picked up the phone to call the hospital.

It didn't take long for the medics to get to the apartment and get Ino to the hospital. Ino was immediately taken to the maternity ward where she was to have the baby. Shikamaru was told to stay out in the waiting room so he called his friends and Ino's dad and step mom.

Inoichi ran over to Shikamaru. "How is she?" A scream came from Ino's room and her father paled. Shikamaru smiled lightly.

"She's fine. It's just a matter of time before the baby is born. Please have a seat," said the young man as he helped his father-in-law sit down. Naruto arrived shortly after with balloons and flowers for Ino which made Shikamaru smile and shake his head.

Hinata came as well with Neji following behind as usual. Some of their friends couldn't make it. Shino was on a mission with Tenten and Kiba. Chouji was already in the hospital in a different ward cause he had some how gotten food poisoning which sometimes wasn't surprising. It was because he ate too much ate his favorite barbeque place.

Sakura was in the labor room with Ino, helping her give birth.

After about an hour, as Shikamaru paced around the waiting room, Sakura came out of the labor room with a small bundle in her hands.

"Shikamaru," she said and the man looked at her. Sakura walked over to him and handed him the baby in her arms. "Your daughter."

Shikamaru looked down at the child in his arms. Puffy pink cheeks and a full head of brown hair was the first thing he saw. Little fists lay beside his daughters face as she slept quietly in his arms. Shikamaru smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Koneko," he said to his child.

"Aw she's so cute," cooed Hinata as she looked at Koneko. "She has your nose Shikamaru." Temari giggled.

"Yeah, and his hair," laughed Naruto. Shikamaru smiled and handed his daughter to her grandfather who started crying.

"She's so beautiful," he sobbed. Everyone sweat dropped for here was a grown man crying.

Shikamaru turned to Sakura. "How's Ino?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and gestured him to the room. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Shikamaru nodded and walked into the room. He saw Ino lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her hair was a mess. He chuckled as he grabbed a wet rag and wiped her forehead. Ino's hazy eyes opened and looked at him. She smiled.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"Hey," replied Shikamaru softly. "How are you doing?"

Ino smiled. "Fine. Just tired that's all."

Shikamaru smiled and kissed Ino's forehead. "She's beautiful and so are you."

Ino laughed lightly. "I look horrible right now but… yes, she is a beautiful baby."

There was a knock on the door and Shikamaru turned to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Dad," said Shikamaru as he stood up. His father smiled and hugged his son.

"Congratulations my son. You've become a father," said Shikaku as he smiled at his son. Shikamaru smiled back.

"Thanks dad."

Shikaku smiled. He turned to Ino and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Shikamaru smiled as everyone piled into the room. Naruto was gushing over the baby and refused to let Shikamaru have her back and was walking away from Shikamaru every time he tried to get his daughter back making everyone laugh. Eventually Naruto did give her back but that wasn't until Sasuke told him to. Naruto sulked in a corner after that.

Yes indeed things were perfect.

**Three weeks later…**

Shikamaru came home from work to find Ino singing that same lullaby to their daughter. Ino was sitting in the new rocking chair Shikamaru bought her, cradling their child in her arms. Shikamaru kissed Ino on the forehead and she smiled but continued to sing. When she was done she carefully stood up and placed Koneko in the basinet in the bedroom. The basinet was a gift from Ino's stepmother. Ino walked out of the bedroom and over to Shikamaru. Ino's cheeks were slightly pink and she was coughing. When she reached him, he held out his hand and felt her forehead.

"You still not feeling good?" he asked her.

Ino shook her head. "I'm not sure what's wrong and Sakura can't find anything wrong other than a simple cold. But I feel horrible."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go lay down?" he asked.

Ino nodded. "I will after we eat. You go get washed up for dinner k?"

Shikamaru nodded and kissed Ino softly on the lips. "I love you."

Ino smiled. "I love you too Shika," she said as she headed into the kitchen.

Shikamaru smiled at her before walking into the bathroom. He threw off his vest and rolled up his sleeves. Running some warm water he grabbed a wash cloth and washed his face and hands. As he was drying his hands he heard a small crash and thump come from the kitchen.

"Ino? You okay?" he called but got no answer. "Ino?" Still no answer.

Shikamaru threw open the bathroom door and ran to the kitchen only to find his wife lying on the floor. "INO!" He rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms. "Ino! Wake up, come on baby wake up!"

Ino didn't respond and Shikamaru felt her pulse. Her pulse was faint but it was there.

"Shit!" Shikamaru picked her up and placed her on the couch before grabbing the phone and calling the hospital.

Ino was rushed to the hospital and once again Shikamaru was forced to stay in the waiting room. He was sitting in a chair hold his daughter in his arms. He had called Ino's father and also called Naruto… why even he didn't know. The two men sat beside him and Sasuke stood by Naruto's chair.

Inoichi looked at Shikamaru and held out his hands. "Here let me have Koneko," he said. Shikamaru nodded and handed his daughter to her grandfather.

They all sat in silence for a half hour when Sakura came out of the room that Ino had been placed into. She had her head down and tears were streaming down her face. Shikamaru stood along with Naruto.

"Sakura? What's happening with Ino? Is she okay?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry Shikamaru. We tried but… Ino's dead. I'm so sorry."

Right then and there, Shikamaru's world was shattered. "W-what?"

Sakura swallowed a sob and looked at Shikamaru. "She's gone. I'm sorry."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No…. INO!" Shikamaru ran pasted Sakura.

"Shikamaru no," said Sakura as she tried to hold him back but he got away from her.

Shikamaru ran into the room and over to Ino. "Ino! Ino! Wake up please! You can't leave me, come on. Wake up. PLEASE! INO!" Shikamaru took his wife into his arms and rocked her. "You can't leave us, Ino. Please. Koneko needs you, I need you. Please don't go." Tears were streaming down his face.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in the door way, silent tears ran down their cheeks as they watched their friend. Inoichi had stayed in the waiting room but he was crying as well was his granddaughter. The little girl somehow knew that something was wrong as soon as Sakura came out and had started screaming.

Shikamaru kissed Ino's fore head. "Don't leave me…"

**Three days later…**

Shikamaru stood with his friends and family as well as some of the villagers as they stood in front of the Hokage. A metallic purple coffin was placed on a stand behind the Hokage.

Sakura stood beside Shikamaru holding her god-daughter in her arms. Chouji stood on the other side of his best friend.

The Hokage turned to Shikamaru and nodded. He nodded as well and took a shaky step forward. He placed a purple carnation on top of his wife's coffin before kissing his fingers and placed it on top of the smooth surface.

"Why Ino?" he whispered. Shikamaru sunk to his knees and sobbed. He couldn't believe that she was really gone. After everything that happened, she was gone and there was nothing he could have done to prevent this.

Most people started to leave except for Shikamaru's close friends. Chouji walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Shikamaru, let's go," said the man as he helped his friend off the ground.

Everyone watched as they placed Ino's coffin into the ground and Shikamaru looked at the head stone.

" 'Nara Yamanaka Ino, Beloved wife and mother. She will be missed'," he read what was engraved on the stone. A laminated picture of Ino holding her new born daughter lay in the middle of the headstone. Ino's face smiled back at Shikamaru only to tighten the knot that had formed in his heart.

Kiba placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Sorry we weren't here Shikamaru," he said.

Shikamaru turned to the Inuzuka. "It's okay."

"We'll help you out Shikamaru. After all, you're my best friend and Koneko is my god-daughter," said Chouji.

Sakura nodded. "Yes.. anything you need you just let us know."

"Yeah, we'll all pitch in and help," said Hinata as she stood beside Tenten. Neji was standing behind her, his emotionless mask was up once again.

Shikamaru turned to his friends. "Thanks." He took his daughter from Sakura and took one last look at Ino's grave before following his friends.

**AN: Okay so really I just added new changes here and there to make it a little better. Man didn't realize just how long this chapter really was. Anyway hope you enjoy the new version and I will update the others soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy's LIttle Girl

**AN: Alright here is the second chapter revised :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only on this plot and Koneko.**

Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girl

**(Five years later)**

Shikamaru stood in the middle of his living room. Music wafted from his stereo as the song 'Somebody's Baby' by Jackson Browne drifted from the speakers. The 26 year old man swayed from side to side as he rocked his four year old daughter to sleep. He remembered when this little ritual started.

It was shortly after Ino had died that it happened. Shikamaru couldn't get to sleep cause his daughter was screaming. Ino had always sang to Koneko to get her to sleep but Shikamaru didn't take bother to memorizing the song cause he didn't think his wife would die nor could he sing worth very well. He'd probably scare Koneko rather than get her to sleep. He sighed and decided to turn on the radio. The same song "Somebody's Baby" came on the radio. Swaying back and forth as if he was dancing, Shikamaru danced around the living room with his daughter in his arms. As he swayed her screams became less and less until finally, it worked. The little brunette fell fast asleep and her father sighed with relief as he layed her down in her crib beside his bed.

The next night was the same story. Koneko wouldn't get to sleep so he tried turning on the radio to see if that would help again. There was some fast up beat song on the radio and Shikamaru felt it scared her more then soothed her as her screams elevated. Sighing he had to come up with a plan when a thought crossed his mind.

_'Maybe if I call in and ask to play the song from last night,it might work,'_ with that thought Shikamaru picked up the phone and called the radio station.

"Hey this is W.A.N.B.U Konoha radio, what's your request?" said the guy on the radio.

"Yeah, could you play 'Somebody's Baby' by Jackson Browne?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sure pal , any reasons for your request?" asked the DJ.

"Yeah, it's for my daughter. It helps her sleep at night," replied Shikamaru.

"Aw. Alright we'll play the song for the little angel."

Shikamaru hung up the phone and listened as the song sounded through the speakers. Almost immediately did Koneko's cries soften to a sniffle before soon she was fast asleep and her father laid her down. He then nodded to himself.

'_I have to get that song…' _he thought to himself.

The next morning Shikamaru went to the record store and bought Jackson Browne's album that had 'Somebody's Baby' and from there on it was a reoccurring ritual every night for the last five years.

Shikamaru himself, actually found it relaxing and whether his daughter wouldn't go to sleep or not he'd still dance with her. Koneko enjoyed it as well, she would cling to her father's shirt, giggle softly and nuzzle her face in his shoulder.

Looking down Shikmaru smiled as his little girl was now sound asleep as he knew she would be. Her father made is way to the only bedroom in the apartment and put Koneko in her little bed that sat just at the end of his. He sat on the floor and stroked his daughter's hair as he watched her sleep. This little being, this miracle, had saved him when Ino died. With this active little girl he didn't have time to be depressed about his wife's death and he was glad.

Still, it was hard to think about her at times. Apparently the 'cold' that Ino had was not the only thing that caused her death. The cold itself was actually the flu. He had wondered why she was throwing up and he knew she wasn't pregnant again. Apparently when she was throwing up, her body hadn't fully healed from giving birth and therefore caused a rupture which then caused internal bleeding that the doctors weren't able to catch in time. Shikamaru had to be dragged from the room by Sasuke and Naruto after he had clung to his wife's form for almost an hour. It was really hard for him because almost a year before him and Ino had married he last Temari to a break up but now he was losing his wife to death.

But Shikamaru was lucky now. He had his daughter and his friends to help support them. Sure he missed Ino but he had what she left behind right in front of him. He had this blue eyed little girl that brought a smile to his face everyday. This little bundle of joy and energy that loved to watch the clouds with him was his little miracle, his little girl.

Shikamaru smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead before getting up and climbing into his own bed after shutting off all the lights. He knew that in a couple of hours he'd wake up in the middle of the night to find his daughter snuggled to him. She's been climbing into his bed ever since she could walk and pull herself up onto the bed which was when she turned 10 months old.

For a child, she was just as smart as her father, maybe even smarter. She could always beat him in his favorite strategy game Shogi. It was the first time Shikamaru had ever been defeated in the game and it had been Koneko's first time playing it. Then again it really didn't come as a surprise for she was always watching her father. No doubt she picked up on it so quickly. That had happened when she was about three years old, a cunning little thing at that age and yet still is. Shikamaru knew then and there that she was most likely going to be the smartest girl in the academy. That and if she had her mother's drive in school then she might even graduate within her second or third year. Maybe he should enroll her early… Shikamaru shook his head at the thought. No, she… _he_ wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted her to stay his little girl but he knew with time she'd get bigger and that kind of scared him.

As a single parent Shikamaru had done his best not to make his daughter too much like a boy. When she was smaller he'd ask Sakura for help when it came to buying his daughter clothes. As Koneko got older and was able to tell him what she wanted he let her pick out the clothes and surprisingly enough she'd pick out little dresses and cute little outfits. She would only pick out jeans or overalls saying that they were 'play clothes'.

Before falling asleep Shikamaru looked at three pictures on his end table. One was of Ino, himself, and Koneko. It was a picture that Naruto had taken the day Koneko was born. He looked at Ino's smiling face and had to hold back the tears. The next picture on the table was of him and Koneko on her fourth birthday last year. Koneko was clinging to her dad's shirt, as usual, as she blew out the candles of her birthday cake and he was smiling. The last picture was a picture of Koneko when she was two. She was sitting behind the metal fence in Sakura's yard, her hair in little pigtails and she was wearing one of her puffy white dresses. She looked like she was going to cry. Shikamaru remembered that day.

He had to go on a mission and leave his daughter with her god-mother as her god-father had to go with him the mission. Koneko on the other hand, didn't want her father to go. She is so attached to him so when it came time for him to leave she was screaming and kicking Sakura to put her down. Not two seconds after she was put down on the ground did Koneko run to the fence as fast as she could with her little arms out to her father. Shikamaru then explained that she was safe with Sakura and that he would be back in a day or so. As he was walking away he looked at his daughter and couldn't help but think how cute she was with her pouty teary eyed face so he pulled out his camera that he was to use for the mission, and took a picture.

Shikamaru smiled and rolled on to his back. He sat up and looked at his daughter one last time before falling asleep.

When morning came Shikamaru yawned and opened his eyes. Looking at his alarm clock, it read 7:30am. The man yawned again he stretched his arms and felt something that weighed just around 52 pounds on his stomach. He smirked and looked down to see his daughter's sleeping face. Yep, she came to his bed last night as usual. Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her and slowly sat up as not to wake her. He laid her down carefully in his bed and left the bed room. He made his way to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards before he pulled out a pack of oatmeal, his daughter's favorite breakfast, and prepared it.

Five minutes later it was done and he sat the bowl of breakfast pudding on the table. Koneko liked to call her oatmeal breakfast pudding and Shikamaru found it funny when she had went on a little tangent about how it almost resembled tapioca pudding only tasted like apples. The sound of tiny footsteps reached his ears and he turned to smile at Koneko who stood in the kitchen doorway while her little hands rubbed at her eyes. The little brunette blinked her pretty blue eyes at her dad and tilted her head slightly to the right. Her eyes were identical to what her mother's eyes had once been.

Many things about her reminded him of her mother. Koneko's favorite color was also purple just like Ino's had been. One day when shopping the little girl had picked out a sundress that was a pale purple and said it reminded her of mommy which was why she wanted it so much. Shikamaru had been slightly confused about this for it was nearly impossible for his daughter to remember her mom. He had never mentioned Ino's favorite color to Koneko and though she had seen many pictures of her mother. He figured she'd picked it up from the pictures. She was really smart.

Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts and picked up his daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Baby," he said.

Koneko hugged her father tighly. "Morning Daddy."

Shikamaru smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek again before setting her in her chair. Immediately Koneko grabbed her spoon and started eating her breakfast. Her father chuckled as he watched her eat with a smile on her face.

Shikamaru turned and grabbed himself some oatmeal as well and sat down beside his daughter. "Okay, Koneko," he said and his daughter looked at him. "After breakfast it's time for a bath then you and I have some errands to run, k?"

Koneko nodded and finished her breakfast before climbing down from her chair and going into the bedroom. She came out a few minutes later carrying a little red frilly dress with white ruffles, her towel, and a pair of underwear.

"Ready!" she smiled. Shikamaru chuckled and put their dishes in the sink and put hot water in the bowls so the oatmeal won't cake to the sides. He'd finish them later. He walked over to his daughter, picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet as he ran the bath. While he ran the water to just the way his daughter liked it, Koneko had attempted to take off her night gown but had a little trouble when she tried to pull it over her head.

"AH! Daddy!" screeched Koneko. Shikamaru looked at her and shook his head with a smile. He grabbed the night gown and gently took it off her head. When he did Koneko blinked at him a bit before giggling and stuck out her tongue. Her father just smiled and helped her off the toilet and out of her underwear. He picked her up and put her into the bubble filled bath.

Koneko giggled and splashed her dad.

"Hey!" chuckled Shikamaru. He smiled at his little girl before he grabbed her special shampoo and started to wash her hair. As he did she was played with a rubber frog that squirted water.

"Okay close your eyes," said Shikamaru as he filled a cup with the bathwater. Koneko shut her eyes tightly and covered them with her heads as Shikamaru poured the water on her head slowly rinsing out the baby shampoo from her hair. Once he finished getting her cleaned up he helped his daughter to stand up so she didn't slip and wrapped her in a towel before he picked her up and placed her on the floor and dried her off.

"Now stay right here while I clean out the tub," said Shikamaru as he started to wipe all the bubbles down the drain. Koneko giggled and moved her leg. "I mean it young lady, don't move." Of course he was playing with her and wasn't at all angry when he said that but he watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye as he wiped down the tub.

Koneko giggled again and dropped her towel before running out of the bathroom screaming, "NAKED BABY!" She had picked that up from Naruto when she was younger and would run around the house without a diaper on. Naruto and Sasuke had their own child now and the two kids often played together. Naruto was able to get pregnant when he used the sexy no jutsu. How? Even Shikamaru didn't know the answer to that question nor did Tsunade and then again neither of them wanted to know.

"Koneko get back here," laughed Shikamaru as he ran out of the bathroom after his daughter. He looked around the room and saw her peek her little eyes around the corner of the couch, giggling at her father.

Shikamaru held Koneko's clothes in his hand. "Come on sweet heart, I don't have time for games this morning we have to go soon," he said. Koneko pouted at her dad and walked to him. Shikamaru grinned and grabbed her when she got close enough. "Grr I got you!" he laughed.

Koneko squealed and struggled lightly. "You tricked me Daddy!" She giggled as her father kissed her cheek.

"Of course I tricked you I'm a ninja. You have to look underneath…"

"The underneath, I know," she finished. Koneko pouted and Shikamaru just chuckled. He blew a small raspberry on her cheek making her squeal.

"Come on time to get dressed." Koneko nodded and allowed her father to help her into her underwear and her dress. He patted her butt lightly when he finished buttoning up her dress. "Now stay out here while I go change." Koneko nodded and sat on the couch as her father went into his room to change.

While Koneko waited for her father she stared at the little alter in the corner that her father had made for her mother. Grabbing her mom's old rocking chair she pulled it up the small cabinet where the alter sat and carefully climbed on the chair. Koneko placed her head on her hands as they were supported by her elbows on the smooth redwood surface of the cabinet. The little girl ran her finger over her mom's picture and some of the things that were on the alter. She then looked at her mom's jewelry box that sat in the middle and opened it. She looked inside the box and saw a blue stone attached to a gold chain. A tiny little hand wrapped around the stone as Koneko pulled the necklace out to get a closer look. She examined it touching the bright blue stone tenderly with her fingers. The stone was almost as big as the palm of her hand and was wrapped in gold wire. She looked back in the box and tried to find the heart shaped necklace that she had seen her mother wear in so many pictures while she was pregnant. But then she remembered her dad said that mommy was buried with it.

Koneko had asked about her mother when she was three and Shikamaru had come straight out and told her the truth. He explained what death was and what it meant to die. Koneko seemed to understand well enough.

Looking at the necklace in her hand, Koneko shut the jewelry box and slowly sat down in the rocking chair. She started humming, what, she wasn't sure nor where it came from all she new was it reminded her of her mother. Tears leaked from her eyes as she began to cry. Her soft cries slowly became louder till she started sobbing and gave herself the hiccups.

Shikamaru had ben buttoning his shirt when he heard his daughter's cries. Panicked, thinking she fell or something, he quickly ran out the room to find his daughter crying in the rocking chair, her little hands at her eyes. A gold chain dangled from Koneko's right hand and he looked at the alter he made for Ino. Shikamaru sighed and walked over to his daughter and picked her up.

He brushed his Koneko's hair with his fingers. "Koneko, what's wrong?" he asked.

Koneko tried to calm her sobs. "I w-want m-mommy," she cried.

There was a pull at his heart as he watched his daughter cry. He sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her slowly. "I'm sorry baby. I wish she was here too." Shikamaru kissed Koneko's temple and she wiped her eyes. His eyes were drawn to the chain again.

"What have you got there sweetie?" he asked.

Koneko opened her hand to reveal the blue crystal to her father. "This was Mommy's right?" she sniffled.

Shikamaru nodded and took the crystal from her hand and looked at it. "Here, I think your mother would have want you to have this," he said as he put the necklace around Koneko's neck. The necklace was a little big on Koneko, it came down almost to her waist, not only was it made to fit a grown woman but Koneko was also small for her age. The little girl took the charm in her hand and looked at it before wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

Shikamaru rocked back and forth gently as he kissed her temple again. "It's okay baby. If you want, we can go see Mommy today. How's that?" Koneko nodded against his neck.

Shikamaru stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Come on, let Daddy do your hair." Shikamaru sat on the toilet as Koneko stood in front of him. He grabbed her hair brush and a hair tie which he stuck between his teeth to keep a firm hold on it. He proceeded to French braid his daughter's hair. Kurenai had taught him how to do many things with his daughter's hair. It was actually kind of fun styling Koneko's hair and he could often be found playing with it which many might find as a little gay but to all his friends, they knew he just simply loved his daughter enough to do such a girly thing.

Once he was done he stood up. "Alright let's go," he said and followed his daughter as she ran to the door. Shikamaru helped her put on little white sandals before putting some shoes on himself. He then grabbed a light jacket for himself and one for Koneko though he knew she would complain that she didn't need it so he just held on to it.

Shikamaru had a big day planned for his little girl, seeing as it was her fifth birthday. Oh yes by the time they were get home she'd be out like a light giving him time to rest as well. He'd finally be able to read his new book on war tactics.

**AN: okay so that is the end of revised chapter two. Now on to three :3**


	3. AN to my readers

To all my readers and fans. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with college, working, and working on costumes for my conventions. I am actually currently working a chapters for a few of my stories. I have just been extremely busy. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Perhaps I will upload some chapters here in the next two weeks. Also I have had problems with my computer freezing and have actually lost several chapters because my computer had to fully reboot itself to the factory settings. Sorry!

Sincerely, Liz


End file.
